


How the Mad King Enacts his Revenge

by khanna_ahun



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, king!au, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanna_ahun/pseuds/khanna_ahun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King knows how to eliminate the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mad King Enacts his Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Way too short, may add more later! Enjoy and comment!

There is no arguing with a force of nature. There in no negotiations with a man akin to a god. A harsh ruler with a fist of iron and a hunger for murder. The Mad King sits upon his throne, one covered in blood and cries for mercy.

But there is never mercy. Mercy is for the weak. The ruler of Los Santos has no use for any debts of gratitude mercy might bring. Any gifts the common man may bring is no match for what the Mad King can gain by force. Plus, it’s more fun that way. 

There are often stories of the King shedding his fur cape, removing his spiked crown, and donning the mask of Death to complete as task of vengeance. Piercing blue eyes guarded by a black skull, shotguns loaded and sticky bombs placed, there is nowhere for a traitor to hide. A capricious beast, the Mad King is known for his torture, both physical and mental. Either capturing the trespasser to take back to his fortress upon the mountain, or playing a sweet game of cat-and-mouse, the King will never leave a plaything unscathed. Short of killing them quickly, the Mad King prefers a lasting solution to his never-ending problem of men thinking they can destroy a god. He enjoys taking away their most prized thing. Whether is be intelligence, money, physical prowess, the list goes on and on. (family is never  included on this list as the King balks at harming innocent women or children. Civilians are a different matter. They are fair game.) Rarely are men set free; he only sets free those who would prefer a swift death. None of the Mad King’s playtoys are killed quickly. 

Anyone released from his castle bears long, damaging scars. And the King has extensively studied the best places to inflict them. An expert right-handed mercenary sent to kill the King may find himself armless with the remaining shoulder tissue too scarred for a prosthetic. A prolific sniper will soon become blind, stumbling around in the big dark world that he had once watched with an eagle’s eye over. An intelligent man with a substantial bank account that threatens the Mad King’s sway over the city of Los Santos will most definitely awake to a sterile steel table, wrists and ankles tightly strapped down. 

In response to the victim’s screams of terror, the Mad King will merely respond with mildly amused answers, obviously enjoying his patient's squirming and frightened anxiety. “You’ve grown this fortune from the ground,” the Mad King croons as he prepares his instruments for surgery. A shining scalpel is placed on the victim’s forehead and the Mad King presses down softly. “I am certain to make sure it does not happen again.” 

When the patient awakes, he will find himself with a throbbing headache, and a feeling like a memory just out of reach. Images will flash towards him in a storm. A wealthy businessman, scattered meetings with shady characters, the choking smell of chloroform. As he moves, a feeling of ripping flesh catches his attention. More curious than worried, the former entrepreneur will raise the red-spotted shirt he wears to reveal a hideous, winding scar across his back. He racks his brain for answers as he attempts to decipher the weeping scar of a spiked crown, knowing that he should know this symbol. Throughout the next for days, memories will come back to him, giving him just enough knowledge to know he was a brilliant man who raised a company from the ground. Bolstered by this new information, he will try to be what he once was. Up until then, he thought little of the Mad King’s punishment. Only when the former genius struggles a simple factorial does he realize the extent of the brain surgery. 

The Mad King will observe his patient’s progress for a few months, making sure the patient’s I.Q. stays at a solid 70. Once it is certain the man is no longer a threat, the King will visit his trophy room, smiling fondly at the well-preserved limbs, broken firearms, only to stop at a jar with a small portion of a cerebral cortex lying inside. Recounting the delicious fear and horror on the man’s face as the King explained what he was to do, rehearing the pleas and cries for mercy, the King sighs happily as he places part of the brain responsible for learning and intelligence back on the shelf. 

A servant in a white hockey mask hands the King a manila folder. “Sir, we have another threat.”

The Mad King of Los Santos opens the folder, smearing the pages with blood. “Well, what do we have here…” 

A fur cape and spiked crown sits upon the red-stained throne, reveling in the madness hidden in the power of kings. An echoing laugh invades the throne room, a reminder of the Mad King’s stormy coronation of arrows. 

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s all going to be murder.” 

****  
  



End file.
